


My Grandmother Had A Window In The Bathroom

by 3LL107



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Other, Short Story, this isn’t that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3LL107/pseuds/3LL107
Summary: I really shouldn’t stare out windows





	My Grandmother Had A Window In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely terrible, but if you’re reading it I love you

My grandmother had a window in her bathroom. I never understood why, but I also never paid any mind to it. I wish I had continued to ignore it. The window was in the shower, it was large enough that as a teen the bottom of the window was just below my chest. However it was old and cloudy, and something would have to be practically pressed on the glass to see it, and even then it would be too blurry for details. 

There was something so deeply horrifying to me that night, something about that window scared me. Maybe I read too many internet stories or watched one too many buzzfeed unsolved videos, but I was scared. I knew that if I turned my back to that window for even a second while I was showering i was going to see something I would regret. What exactly i didn't know, but I knew it would be something. I got through the shower without any incident other than a moth bumping the glass and scaring me. After that I went to bed, unable to sleep from my own imagination. The thought of rolling over to someone unknown in the bed, or opening the door to the bedroom keeping me alert till the sun rose.

I asked my grandmother if she felt uneasy in her house the next day, she responded with a confused "no", as if the question somehow offended her. So I dropped the subject. 

My eyes kept drifting to the windows, expecting something to show up. Maybe I was expecting slenderman, or a zombie, or maybe an animal carcass. But of course nothing was ever there. I felt like telling my grandmother to seal her windows and cover them up, I was terrified. And for no reason I could name. I could feel my heart leaping out of my chest every time I thought about the windows. Every glance or passing thought brought my mind closer and closer to breaking.

When I took my shower that night I would never have suspected what would happen to me. And I can't ever forget it.

It started like any other shower, get naked, get in, feel the water burn before adjusting the heat. But I always kept my eyes on that window, knowing that turning my back on it would kill me. By now the panic and fear had gripped me so badly that I couldn't even hear the water pounding on my flesh as I stared at that window. Waiting for something to appear there.

I was so focused on the window that I didn't see the water turn red and sticky. I never heard the screaming of my grandparents. I never saw the floor shift and bubble with shadows forming new shapes than they should be able to. At least, not until it touched me from behind.

A hand grabbed my shoulder while I was fixated on that damned window, I screamed from my paranoid trance as I snapped out of it. I turned around abruptly and saw it. It was nothing but muscle, no bones of any kind, no skin or hair, not even eyes. Just a moving pile of blood and muscle. It reached out again and put something in my trembling hand, I had no control over my body anymore from the fear. I didn't want to look down or see it, whatever it had put in my hand. But I did. 

Human teeth and fillings, hair and blood. And one tiny charm that perfectly mimicked the window in my grandmother's bathroom. 

I don't know why it left after that, but I blacked out as police sirens were heard in the distance. 

And I don't know why I kept that damned charm.


End file.
